


Ryder Shuffle

by Identiaetslos



Series: Alex Ryder Story Arcs [12]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Dialogue one shot, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Romance, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/Identiaetslos
Summary: Posting up some small, Keri/Alex dialogue-only one shots I wrote in another forum.Keri teases Alex about her dancing which turns into a flirtatious exchange.





	Ryder Shuffle

Keri: *Does an impression of Ryder dancing*  
Alex: That’s not funny.  
Keri: *Giggles* Yes it is. In the vid you sent me, Sloane was laughing at you in the background.  
Alex: You could teach me.  
Keri: *Blushing through sarcasm* And how long would that last?  
Alex: *Feigns seriousness* Ms. T'Vessa…are you flirting with me?  
Keri: *Half rolls her eyes* No, I am leaving…Ms. Ryder. *Playful smile as she walks away*


End file.
